1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is one kind of gasoline additives. The present invention can be used as additive having good performance of detergency and octane requirement reduction.
2. Background
The composition of gasoline includes hundreds of saturated, unsaturated, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons. In theory, there is no carbonaceous deposit on intake valves after pure hydrocarbons complete combusted. The gasoline comprises a minor amount of high molecular weight impurities such as polynuclear aromatics and unsaturates such as diesters and the processes of incomplete oxidation produce the format ion of gums and the adherence of gums will combine more impurities and then accumulate in the gasoline inlet. The carbonaceous will change the ratio between air and gasoline in the engine, and reduce the gasoline performance and induce exhaust emission.
Recently, because the environmental protection improves, using gasoline additives to clean the surface of the gasoline inlet can keep the engine in climax. Otherwise the carbonaceous will reduce the fuel economy of gasoline and increase exhaust emission.
The present invention is one kind of gasoline additives, and it can reduce deposit formation on the intake valves, octane requirement and consequently improve gasoline performance and quality.
The present invention is one kind of gasoline additives. The compounds consist of tertiary amine, amide and poly(oxybutylene) backbone in the same molecule. The novelty of the compounds is the existence of these functionalities in the same structure that is unprecedented in prior arts.
The structure of these poly(oxyalkylene)amide-amine containing tertiary amine, amide and poly(oxyalkylene) backbone are of the following formula: 
wherein, R1 is alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; R2 is methyl, ethyl or propyl; R3 is the group consisting of alkylene of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R4 is alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and x is from 5 to 30.
Synthesizing the poly(oxyalkylene)amide-amine gasoline additives includes two steps: (1) amidation of diamines containing primary/tertiary amines with ethyl acetate to form amidoamines, and (2) butoxylation of this amidoamines to poly(oxybutylene)amidoamine.
Generally the process of making the compound comprises the following reaction: 
Wherein R1 is alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; R2 is methyl, ethyl and propyl; R3 is the group consisting of alkylene of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R4 is alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R5 is alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and x is from 5 to 30.
The poly(oxyalkylene)amide-amine gasoline additives can reduce the accumulation of deposits on the intake valves, octane requirement and consequently improve gasoline performance and quality.
Accordingly, another embodiment of the present invention is a gasoline composition comprising a mixture of:
(a) a major amount of hydrocarbons in the boiling range;
(b) a minor amount of an additive compound having the general formula as described above (structure 1); and
(c) a minor amount of an additive detergent selected from the group consisting of polyalkenyl amines, Mannich amines, alkyl succinimides, poly(oxyalkylene carbamate and mixtures thereof.